Date Night
by SewerSurfin
Summary: Shredder had told Bebop and Rocksteady to "Go on a date", right? What else could he have meant? Day one of Bopsteady week on tumblr: "Date Night". This is pure 1987 turtles fun.


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

 **A/N: Bopsteady week is going on on tumblr...I must admit I don't really ship them, but I love their friendship. So for this one, it's a tribute to those lovable losers :)**

Shredder had to admit that even his bungling mutants had actually managed to find them a decent hide out this time. The ninja villain was accustomed to the duo finding crumbling buildings that put Swiss cheese to shame, but this time Bebop had brought the transport module up in a recently vacated warehouse which was still in decent condition.

Yes…this building would be the perfect place to put together his newest evil scheme.

"Now, where are those two morons?" Shredder muttered to himself as he went over the plans Krang had drawn up.

The ex-warlord had viewed one of April O'Neil's news broadcasts about a new device which could harness geothermal energy. It was the perfect solution to powering up the Technodrome which was currently stuck in the Earth's core! Surrounded by pits of lava, a geothermal device was just what they needed to succeed in their conquest of Earth.

A bright flash of light distracted the human. He glanced over to one of the partly boarded up windows and noted lightning flaring in the night time sky. Torrential rain pelted against the glass and the sharp crack of thunder reached his ears.

He was even more grateful for this warehouse now. The roof wasn't leaking. There was nothing he hated more (besides those BLASTED Turtles) than the rough chafing feeling of his armor and the uncomfortable weight of a water logged cape caused by a drippy ceiling.

His attention then moved to a clock on the far wall. He could hear the methodical ticking in between the booms of the thunder and the patter of the rain. He scowled deeply behind his mask when he caught the time, his eyes narrowing in vexation.

"Those pinheads were supposed to have been here with that geothermal device two hours ago!" Shredder ranted to the empty room. "I _told_ them not to be late!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rocksteady's hands were pressed against the window of the restaurant, fingers splayed out wide as he watched the storm with rapt interest. Water dripped a multitude of pathways on the glass surface, and momentarily gathered shards of light as the headlights of passing cars shown through them. The streetlights were reflected in the deep puddles which had formed one the pavement, broken and rippled by the onslaught of rain drops.

"Hey Rocksteady?" Bebop called for his partner's attention.

Rocksteady turned from the window and regarded his fellow mutant. They were sitting at a table at the Vinny's pizza, waiting for their dinner. Being evil hench mutants had a way of working up their appetites!

"Yah Bebop?"

The warthog mutant appeared uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair, causing it to scrape loudly on the tile floor of the restaurant, leaving small scratches in its wake.

"Are you sure that the boiss told us to go on a date?" Bebop asked, his voice unsure and at a much lower decibel than he normally held it at.

Rocksteady nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh, that's exactly what he said." Rocksteady looked up and to the side, rubbing his protruding rhino chin thoughtfully. "Of course, this weather is really wonky and the communicator was really static-y…" he then turned his gaze to Bebop and he shrugged, "but what else would the boss have meant? He must have noticed how hard we work and wanted us to take a break together."

Bebop shook his head slightly and snorted, "I dunno, Rocksteady. Didn't he want that geo-thimmal-a-ma-bob to get the Technodrome out?"

"If the boss said we have to go on a date, then we have to go on a date," Rocksteady said with finality. "You know how he gets when we don't listen. He might ground us again…or refuse to pay us!"

"I dunno, Rocksteady…" Bebop echoed his earlier comment.

Rocksteady suddenly appeared affronted, "Are you saying you don't want to be on a date with your bestest buddy?"

Bebop started, his purple shades turning askew from the force of his sudden motion. He brought up a thick finger to straighten them out, feeling even more out of sorts than he had before.

"What? – No – I just –"

Rocksteady leaned forward and batted his eyes playfully. "When _was_ the last time you had a hot date, huh?"

Bebop fiddled with his necklace uneasily. "Um – well -" Flustered, he couldn't finish his thought. If he wasn't covered in fur, his face would have been beet red. He could feel the warmth of his embarrassment rising to his cheeks.

The punk-turned-warthog was thankful when he heard the bell of the door opening as a welcome diversion. A solo individual entered the pizzeria. The person was wearing a simple brown trench coat and matching fedora, which were soaked through from the raging storm outside. The drenched fabric was leaving multiple streams of rain water on the floor as the person regarded the menu on the wall.

Bebop cocked his head to the side, the gears of his mind churning. There was something _familiar_ about that person…

The trench-coat clad individual made an order, paid, and then sat down in a seat to wait for his food. Bebop continued to stare, his thoughts grasping for where he had seen this person before. The lip of the fedora covered the person's face as he gazed down at the floor, seemingly interested in the slop of mud and rain water on the tile.

After a few dragging minutes, the person seemed to notice that he was being watched. The fedora lifted up slightly to reveal a pair of curious blue eyes surrounded by an orange mask. It took a moment for the person to register who he was looking at. He then snapped to his feet sharply, his whole demeanor changing. His eyes narrowed, his blue irises growing dark with intensity. He reached under his trench coat and pulled out a pair of nunchacku, his wide mouth drawing into a grim line.

"What are you two sleezoids doing here?" the orange masked person asked, his surfer tone full of venom. He gave his 'chucks a slow warning spin.

Bebop gasped, but it sounded more like a squeal. "It's a toitle!"

"Michelangelo to be exact, hog breath!" Michelangelo yelled. "Now you dudes have about 5 seconds to tell me what you're up to before I whip your butts all the way to Dimension X."

The turtle's expression was hard and focused. His eyes darted between his two enemies, long honed ninja training waiting for them to make a move; assessing the situation.

"If you must know, you nosey shell-back," Rocksteady interjected, his voice matter-of-face and no nonsense. "We are on a date."

Michelangelo's eyes widened in shock, his mouth going slack. The normally talkative party dude found himself at a loss for words. Flabbergasted, he fought to find words, but his brain had gone blank (insert Raphael jokes here about Michelangelo's blank mind…).

What else was a confused mutant turtle to do?

Michelangelo turned heel and high tailed it out of Vinny's.

He had forgotten his pizzas.

"Oh boy, Bebop, the toitle forgot his pizzas!"

Bebop rushed up to the counter and grabbed the pizzas. Vinny didn't seem to mind…as long as they had been paid for, he was good. And it was fortuitous for the mammalian mutants, because they had forgotten to order dinner in the first place.

"'Dis is the best date ever!" Rocksteady exclaimed in the middle of a bite, pizza spraying from his mouth. A few of the particles landed on Bebop's shades. "I sure do hate those toitles, but they know how to pick a pizza!"

Wiping his glasses clean on his vest, he nodded his agreement.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bebop mashed the buttons on the video game controller. His shades were perched on his head as his full concentration was laid on the TV screen. Rocksteady sat beside him, leafing through a _Bugman_ comic.

"The boiss wasn't too happy with us, huh," the rhino mutant commented as he flipped a page.

"I told ya he didn't say 'go on a date'. He said 'don't be late'," Bebop responded as his character died and "game over" flashed on the screen in all its pixilated wonder.

Rocksteady huffed heavily. "Honest mistake, right?"

Bebop shrugged. "I guess…but now we're stuck in our room for a bazillion years. And then after that we have to clean the whole entire Technodrome for a gajillion years…"

"I think it was worth it, Bebop. I think it was a really nice date."

Bebop glanced over at his friend as he restarted the game. "Yah," he replied softly, his tusked mouth forming into a wide grin, "it was. We should do it again sometime."


End file.
